


Behind the doors

by Miensol



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Gore, Bottom Alastor, Burns, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Eye Gouging, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miensol/pseuds/Miensol
Summary: What do Lucifer and Alastor get to behind doors?Inspired by @todoketai1 on Twitter and one of her 18+ fanart drawings on @kyo84472013Partly Inspired by: @SpicyLewds @ichiki3110 @karakkkk1Please follow them if you like Bottom Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 216





	1. Prelude?

**Author's Note:**

> I stan a Bottom Alastor. Legit all I gotta say. No sex cause I ain't comfortable writing that shit with Alastor yet. 
> 
> WARNING: I can't write for shit and also Read the fucking tags. If you're not comfortable with that shit. Skedaddle please.

Lucifer's and Alastor's relationship had always been complicated at best to Angel. 

To many, it wasn't a relationship at all. 

If anything, it seemed to be a constant power struggle. Like two animals trying to devour each other as the race went on to see which would falter first. 

Their relationship had initially started when Lucifer had been dragged by his wife to see the Hazbin Hotel in person. 

Charlie, the most excited by far, had prepared the tour of the recently renovated hotel. 

Alastor was to give an introduction to the hotel as well as display the many additions to the hotel, such as the bar, new pool which didn't work (though that wouldn't be mentioned), and things of that manner. 

Nifty was supposed to give a tour of the rooms.

Angel Dust was given the rule to "just please stay out of trouble while this goes over" by Vaggie, and Husk simply had to sit behind the Bar, and look like he actually gave a shit. 

Frankly, the job Charlie was mostly worried about at the time was Angel's. It was logical why she would be since it was always hard for Angel to remain out of trouble. The Spider liked to think trouble was just drawn to him and it wasn't really his fault. She had never expected the trouble to start as soon as Alastor opened his mouth. 

From the moment, Lucifer, Lilith, and Alastor met, Lucifer's and Alastor's attention was directly on each other. 

They both gave an unsettling glare when their eyes first met. Alastor only smiled a bit wider as Lucifer's grin grew appeared to grow a bit more smug. 

Lilith chuckled a bit at the two before she turned her attention back to Charlie to question the success of the Hotel when there appeared to be no guests staying at the moment. 

Charlie gave a nervous giggle before answering, "It just hasn't...taken off yet, mom. With the new renovations, we're sure to at least get some new patrons! I'm sure if we just give it more time-"

"So it's a failure, just like your father said it would be?", Lilith interrupted with a sweet smile that contrasted her venomous words. 

Charlie backed up slightly at the harsh words before replying, "I- It's not like that. We just need to work on our marketing strategy. That's all". 

She answered a bit shakily and Vaggie had to contain herself at the blunt words spouted at her girlfriend. She had promised Charlie that no matter what her parents said she wouldn't lose it. Still they didn't need to be so blunt about it. 

While Vaggie knew that the dream Charlie was almost impossible, it didn't stop her from believing that if anyone could accomplish it, it was Charlie. 

Lilith still looked unconvinced, but decided to let it pass before giving a look in the male demons who still appeared to be glaring each other down.

"It's always nice to see you Alastor", Lucifer said in a joyous tone with a grin. 

No one could see at the time, but even then they competed with each other. Both each struggling for dominance over the other. 

Alastor replied almost as quick, "Likewise, old friend"

"Ah friend? Is that what we are now? You flatter me, Alastor", Lucifer chuckled at the thought. 

Alastor's expression only showed a mix of joy and some other emotion that was hard for any of the others in the room to read besides Lucifer and Lilith. 

The air grew more tense as he spoke up once more in his usual energetic manner, "Why of course! I could never forget a friend like you". 

To say the rest of the hotel remained silent during the entire ordeal would be an understatement. 

The thick air hung in the air, until Lilith finally clapped her hands, breaking it. 

"Well, that should be enough. We should get a move on or else we'll be waiting here until the next cleanse. Begin our tour, yes Charlie?" Lilith said with a smirk before continuing to speak, "It appears your father is having fun at least. I was worried I would have to deal with his bitching the entire tour". She chuckled at Charlie in a pleasant manner before walking up to the bar and order herself, a tequila. 

It appeared to Charlie to be relatively tame one compared to the other times her mother drank. 

After the tour, which mostly consisted of Lucifer and Alastor besting one another around the hotel and Lilith watching both of them in amusement, Lucifer began to regularly visit the Hotel. 

Every time he visited, he would converse with Charlie before spending sometime with Alastor. Doing what? Most could only guess. 

However, Charlie would come to learn what went on behind closed doors, no matter how much she didn't care to.


	2. Behind them doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-Indugent af.

Since then, the hotel had began to pick up popularity and the hotel finally had a small handful of guests that would stay at the hotel The day had been relatively normal, as normal as a day in hell could be anyway. Angel had flirted with most of the guests, Alastor had threatened a few guests, and The occasional rowdy client had to be kicked out of the bar. Those were all regular occurrences in the Hazbin Hotel. What wasn't normal that day was how quickly Alastor disappeared during Lunch. It served as a problem to Charlie since she had been hoping to get his opinion on her White, Cloud-like Drapes that she personally thought would be a great addition to each room. She knew Alastor might say no to the idea at first, but Charlie found herself hopeful that maybe if she just explained her reasoning as to why her "Heavenly Drapes" were the way to go she could get him on her side. Vaggie had already agreed as did Angel but Husk and Niffty decided against it. Husk for obvious reasons and Niffty because White was a hard color to clean. 

As soon as Charlie went to find him, she realized that she had no idea where he was. She let out a small sigh before perking up at the sight of Husk. 

"Husk, have you seen Al? I really think he would agree that White Drapes are perfect for-"

"For the last time. Fuck no. You put cloud drapes, or whatever you call em, in here and we're gonna start looking like some Heaven wannabe", Husk complained irritated before letting out a sigh and speaking up again, "As for that ass, saw him head over there. Just don't get your hopes up, I doubt he'll actually agree". He took a chug of his booze before pointing Charlie in the direction of a thin hallway in Hotel. A strange hallway, that Charlie couldn't seem to recall being there before. 

"We'll see about that!" Charlie answered cheerfully and gave a quick thank you to Husk with a smile. As she made her way down the dark blood colored hallway, she found herself growing dizzier.

The air seemed heavy, even for hell, and her body started to feel as if it would crumble at the pressure. Looking back on it now, that amount of power could have easily killed many demons. However, for a demon like Charlie, it was more of an obstacle to get through if anything. As she reached the end of the hall, she found herself struggling to stay conscious as she approached the last door to the left of the dark red hallway. The door appeared to have smooth dark-oak look and gave off a different air than anything in the hotel. There was no way, Charlie wouldn't have noticed this door or Hallway before, did some other demon create it? Did Alastor even go down this hallway to begin with? Without thinking, she brought her hand to the large door handle and in an instant, the sensation disappeared. She felt okay again and the first thing she noticed was that the door wouldn't open. After a few more failed attempts, Charlie tried bringing her eye to the keyhole to peek inside. If there was someone in there, there could be a possibility that she could convince them to open the door, which she would be happy to do in song if needed. 

  
  


However, what she saw was something she could have never imagined. Her father was holding the radio demon's chin in her hand as several snakes held Alastor in a kneeling position. Charlie container a small gasp as she saw the scene unfold. Was her father going to kill him? She was about to shout when she heard Alastor speak up. 

"Ah is that all you have for me today, Lucifer? Are you going soft because this is the first time were daughter's hotel? Really, what a shame" 

Lucifer answered with a smirk and clutched the ear like tufts of hair before pulling upward roughly.

"You never know when to shut up. Do you, Alastor?"

The deer responded with a wide grin. 

"Are you sure that you're not referring to yourself, dear?" 

Lucifer smiled back, just as cheerfully. Both not allowing not a sign of weakness to slip as he slammed Alastor face first into the floor below them. 

Charlie saw Alastor's thin body twitch and she felt the air grow colder as Alastor's tentacles made an appearance. The tentacles lashed out violently against Lucifer as Alastor tried to regain control, only for each to be stopped roughly be separate serpents to contain them. 

"Tsk tsk, Looks like you've finally gone quiet  _ Dear _ ", Lucifer said in a smug manner. He pulled, Alastor upward to look him directly at him and Charlie only tried to contain her worry as she saw the dark red blood drip from Alastor's nose and onto the white floor of the completely white room they were currently in, staining it. Alastor only smirked as he spit out another thick glob of blood. 

  
  


"Hahaha, how amusing, Lucif-" before he could finish his sentence. His voice was stopped by Lucifer's hands roughly choking his neck. As much as Alastor wanted to remove the forceful hands off of him, since he tended to hate such direct skin on skin contact, the serpents pulling at his arms kept him steady.

Lucifer let out a sadistic chuckle as he pushed his fingers deeper in Alastor's slender throat. Making sure to cut off all of his air supply.

"When will you learn Al, to keep that nasty mouth of yours shut. One of these days it's going to get you killed"

Charlie could not understanding what the hell was happening. Now she was just plain confused. It seemed in every sense that they were fighting and trying to kill each other, but she could tell her father did not intend to kill Alastor. The only thing, Charlie could come up was that there was some kinky shit going on, if she had to use any words to describe it.

Alastor's voice faded in and out of static as he choked up a few words, "As- if you could.  _ Dear Friend _ ". His voice shook due to the rough hands around his throat 

Lucifer smirked as if that was the answer he was hoping for as he forced Alastor to look up at him as he choked him. His hands finally let up from Al's throat, leaving behind a black and deep purple bruise. There was little warning or time to think as Lucifer shoved his cold claws into Alastor's eye socket. He let his hand warm in the socket as Alastor tried to contain his small twitches of pain. Though Alastor's grin only grew wider at the searing agony. 

"So warm for a cold demon such as yourself. Don't you think?" Lucifer asked with another chuckle. Laughing at his own joke. 

"Hahaha. Is that so? Why I never knew-" his voice stopped as he eye was roughly pulled out, leaving his eye socket to bleed a gorgeous red out where his eye used to be. Alastor bit his lip in another grin as he felt a serpent creep between his mouth acting as an effective gag. 

"Do me a favor, Al. Keep you fucking mouth shut", the serpents around their bodies tightened around Alastor's tentacles. A power struggle was all it was. Two animals fighting to eat each other alive. Lucifer brought the left eye to his own face, taking a good look at it before throwing it to the side. He wanted more. His hunger wasn't done yet and Alastor seemed to only want more. 

"You look prettiest in your own blood, did you know that  _ Dear? _ " , Lucifer asked with a cruel smile. Alastor only seemed to chuckle at the comment, or at least it looked like he wanted to chuckle at it, if he wasn't currently gagged like a trophy. Lucifer's grip on his staff hardened before he walked behind his Prey. 

He roughly ripped off Alastor's coat and soon his shirt, something he knew he would have to pay for later or he would never hear the end of it from Alastor, and brought his hand to the other's back. Something he knew Alastor hated when he did.

Alastor went stiff at the sudden touch, it was gentle and soft compared to the other treatment. He hated it. Lucifer only laughed once more as his other hand went back to Alastor's empty eye socket before stuffing two of his fingers inside. He felt the other's back curve at the sudden intrusion. He loved that he could see the raw pain in Alastor at that moment. His body couldn't hide its natural reactions as much as the demon wanted it to. 

Lucifer hummed a bit, a silly tune, but one he knew would get on the other's nerves as he twisted his claws deeper. His hand continued to stroke softly, sending Alastor's senses into a strange haywire at how different they really were. 

The once pearl colored floor only grew more dark red in color. Alastor tried to swallow around the serpent of a gag as the sensations flooded his body. Lucifer couldn't help but smile at the sight of Alastor's drool dripped down the sides of his mouth and I the puddle of blood underneath him. Though he wasn't done with him yet. Not by a long shot. 

He wanted more. With that thought I mind, Lucifer heated his cane and gave a gentle stroke to Alastor's back before bringing it down, hard. The room was filled with a searing sound as Alastor's back burned. Alastor's, right eye, which was luckily still attached to him grew a darker black as he bit down on the serpent harder. He barely had time to recover as it was brought down once, twice, three times, four, and soon Charlie lost count as Lucifer continued to strike Alastor's thin torso. 

Soon, the whips resulted in only more blood spurting from his back at every strike. Lucifer didn't stop as Alastor shifted uncomfortably in his binds and allowed Alastor’s blood to decorate the room with every whip. By the end of the barrage, it was easy to see the exhaust in the other’s body. His blood continued to run down his body even after the strikes stopped. 

Charlie found herself worried for the other demon, but found herself physically unable to move. She was forced to keep watching as her father made his way to face Alastor directly and suddenly, it all clicked into place. 

“I  _ really  _ hope Charlie enjoyed the show. Don’t you Al?” Lucifer asked with his trademark grin. Alastor’s working eye widened at the realization that they had been being watched. Now this was the worst punishment Lucifer had ever given out. Though, he would be lying if that didn’t help make it one of their best sessions in awhile. Charlie gasped at the thought that her dad had drawn her here to just watch what went on between the two. She felt the force that had been keeping her there finally drop and she found herself running away from the scene as heat spread across her cheeks in a blush.

The next time she saw Alastor, he was back to his normal self and the two didn’t talk about the incident until later that week when Alastor brought  _ that  _ subject up.

“Ah Charlie, my dear, that reminds me. About the Cloud Drapes, I was really thinking White would go splendidly with the theme. I only worry the blood will stain easier on them”. Alastor chuckled with a grin before leaving Charlie with her own thoughts. Definitely Black Curtains, then. In the end, Charlie was left never wanting to know what went on behind those closed doors again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow those wonderful artists on twitter if you enjoyed this for some reason. I have a feeling youll appreciate their art. Bottom Alastor Stans must unite.


End file.
